Singing News Fan Awards
About the Singing News Fan Awards The Singing News Fan Awards.... List of Awards Favorite Group 1970 - Happy Goodman Family 1971 - Oak Ridge Boys 1972 - Inspirations 1973 - Happy Goodman Family 1974-1978 - Inspirations 1979 - Hinsons 1980 - Kingsmen 1982-1984 - Cathedrals 1985 - Kingsmen 1986-1987 - Cathedrals 1988-1993 - Gold City 1994-1996 - Cathedrals 2007 - Booth Brothers Favorite Traditional Male Quartet 1981 - Kingsmen 1997-1999 - Cathedrals 2000-2001 - Gold City 2002 - Dove Brothers 2003 - Gold City 2004 - Legacy Five 2005 - Inspirations 2006 - (tie) Inspirations and Ernie Haase & Signature Sound 2008 - Legacy Five 2009-2010 - Triumphant Quartet Favorite Mixed Group 1981 - Rex Nelon Singers 1997-2003 - Hoppers 2004-2006 - Perrys 2008-2010 - Hoppers Favorite Trio 1997-1998 - Bishops 1999-2006 - Greater Vision 2008-2009 - Booth Brothers Favorite Soloist 2009-2010 - Ivan Parker Favorite Artist of the Year 2008-2010 - Booth Brothers Album of the Year 1970 - This Is My Valley - Rambos 1971 - Good Times - Happy Goodman Family 1989 - Movin' Up - Gold City 1990 - I've Just Started Living - Cathedrals 1991 - Windows of Home - Gold City 1992 - Wish You Were Here - Kingsmen 1993 - Pillars of Faith - Gold City 1994 - Pillars of Faith - Gold City 1995 - High and Lifted Up - Cathedrals 1996 - A Cathedrals Reunion - Cathedrals 1997 - We Want America Back - Steeles 1998 - 4 God So Loved - Brian Free and Assurance 1999 - ''Faithful'' - Cathedrals 2000 - Far Beyond This Place - Greater Vision 2001 - [[Are You Ready? (Gold City album)|''Are You Ready?]] - Gold City 2002 -'' Live at First Baptist Atlanta - Greater Vision 2003 - Quartets - Greater Vision 2004 - The Journey Ahead - Inspirations 2005 - Faces - Greater Vision 2006 - ''Remembering the Happy Goodmans'' - Perrys 2007 - Live in Music City - Legacy Five 2008 - Carry On - Booth Brothers 2009 - Room for More - Booth Brothers 2010 - Jubilee with Greater Vision, Legacy Five, Booth Brothers Song of the Year 1970 - "Sheltered in the Arms of God" 1971 - "I Know" 1972 - "The Lighthouse" 1973 - "He Pilots My Ship" 1974 - "Touring That City" 1975 - "What a Beautiful Day (For the Lord to Come Again)" 1976 - "Jesus Is Mine" 1977 - "Learning to Lean" 1978-1979 - "Standing on the Solid Rock" 1980 - "Come Morning" 1981 - "Sweet Beulah Land" 1982 - "Canaanland Is Just in Sight" 1983 - "Step Into the Water" 1984 - "O for a Thousand Tongues" 1985-1986 - "When He Was on the Cross (I Was on His Mind)" 1987 - "When I Get Carried Away" 1988 - "Midnight Cry" 1989 - "God on the Mountain" 1990 - "Here I Am" 1991 - "Somebody Touched the Lord" 1992 - "Wish You Were Here" - Kingsmen 1993 - "There Rose a Lamb" - Gold City 1994 - "Arise!" - McKameys 1995 - "Jesus Has Risen" - Cathedrals 1996 - "Serenaded by Angels" - Kirk Talley 1997 - "Yes, I Know" - Gaither Vocal Band 1998 - "I Am Redeemed" - Poet Voices 1999 - "My Name Is Lazarus" - Greater Vision 2000 - "Just One More Soul" - Greater Vision 2001 - "Four Days Late" - Karen Peck & New River 2002 - "I'll Not Turn My Back on Him Now" - Inspirations 2003 - "We Need to Thank God" - Inspirations 2004 - "Just Ask" - Greater Vision 2005 - "Faces" - Greater Vision 2006 - "He Saw It All" - Booth Brothers 2007 - "I Have Not Forgotten" - Inspirations 2008 - "Look for Me at Jesus' Feet" - Booth Brothers 2009 - "What Salvation's Done for Me" - Booth Brothers 2010 - "If You Knew Him" - Perrys Favorite Male Singer 1970 - Dale Shelnut 1971-1972 - Rusty Goodman 1973 - Duane Allen 1974-1976 - Archie Watkins 1977-1980 - James Blackwood 1981 - Jim Hamill 1982 - Rex Nelon 1983 - Kirk Talley 1984-1985 - Jim Hamill 1986 - Wendy Bagwell 1987 - Brian Free 1988 - Squire Parsons 1989-1995 - Ivan Parker 1996 - Kirk Talley 1997 - Ivan Parker 1998 - Kirk Talley 1999-2000 - George Younce 2001-2005 - Gerald Wolfe 2006-2007 - Ivan Parker 2008 - Gerald Wolfe 2009 - Ronnie Booth (Booth Brothers) 2010 - Ivan Parker Favorite Female Singer 1970-1972 - Vestal Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1973 - Ann Downing (Downings) 1974 - Eva Mae LeFevre (LeFevres) 1975 - Vestal Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1976-1977 - Chris Hawkins (Hinsons) 1978 - Vestal Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1979 - Janet Paschal 1980-1982 - Kelly Nelon (Rex Nelon Singers) 1983-1984 - Connie Hopper (Hoppers) 1985-1987 - Debra Talley (Talleys) 1988 - Kelly Nelon (Rex Nelon Singers) 1989-1994 - Peg McKamey Bean (McKameys) 1995-1998 - Sheri Easter (Jeff & Sheri Easter) 1999-2001 - Kim Hopper (Hoppers) 2002 - Peg McKamey Bean (McKameys) 2003 - Kim Hopper (Hoppers) 2004 - Debra Talley (Talley Trio) 2005 - Libbi Perry Stuffle (Perrys) 2006-2010 - Kim Hopper (Hoppers) Favorite Soprano 1985 - Sandi Patti 1986-1996 - Karen Peck Gooch 1997-2010 - Kim Hopper (Hoppers) Favorite Alto 1985-1986 Debra Talley 1987 - Kelly Nelon Thompson 1988-1989 - Debra Talley 1990 - Kelly Nelon Thompson 1991-1997 - Sheri Easter 1998-2000 - Connie Hopper 2001-2002 - Sheri Easter 2003 - Debra Talley 2004 - Sheri Easter 2005-2006 - Libbi Perry Stuffle 2007 - Debra Talley 2008 - Sheri Easter 2009-2010 - Libbi Perry Stuffle (Perrys) Favorite Tenor 1971 - Tommy Atwood (Florida Boys) 1972-1973 - Archie Watkins (Inspirations) 1974-1975 - Johnny Cook (Happy Goodman Family) 1976 - Johnny Parrack (Kingsmen) 1977 - Pat Hoffmaster (Blackwood Brothers) 1978 - Jerry Trammell (Florida Boys) 1979 - Archie Watkins (Inspirations) 1980-1981 - Ernie Phillips (Kingsmen) 1982 - Archie Watkins (Inspirations) 1983-1984 - Kirk Talley (Cathedrals) 1985-1987 - Danny Funderburk (Cathedrals) 1988-1993 - Brian Free (Gold City) 1994-1997 - Ernie Haase (Cathedrals) 1998 - Brian Free (Brian Free and Assurance) 1999 - Ernie Haase (Cathedrals) 2000-2001 - Jay Parrack (Gold City) 2002 - Brian Free (Brian Free and Assurance) 2003 - Ernie Haase (Ernie Haase & Signature Sound) 2004 - Jason Waldroup (Greater Vision) 2005-2006 - Ernie Haase (Ernie Haase & Signature Sound) 2007 - Jason Waldroup (Greater Vision) 2008-2010 - Michael Booth (Booth Brothers) Favorite Lead 1971-1972 - Duane Allen (Oak Ridge Boys) 1973 - LaVerne Tripp (Blue Ridge Quartet) 1974-1975 - Jim Hamill (Kingsmen) 1976 - Kenny Hinson (Hinsons) 1977 - Troy Burns (Inspirations) 1978 - Kenny Hinson (Hinsons) 1979 - Jimmy Blackwood (Blackwood Brothers) 1980 - Kenny Hinson (Hinsons) 1981-1983 - Jim Hamill (Kingsmen) 1984 - Glen Payne (Cathedrals) 1985 - Jim Hamill (Kingsmen) 1986-1987 - Glen Payne (Cathedrals) 1988-1993 - Ivan Parker (Gold City) 1994-1999 - Glen Payne (Cathedrals) 2000-2001 - Jonathan Wilburn (Gold City) 2002 - Gerald Wolfe (Greater Vision) 2003-2005 - Jonathan Wilburn (Gold City) 2006 - Gerald Wolfe (Greater Vision) 2007 - Scott Fowler (Legacy Five) 2008-2010 - Ronnie Booth (Booth Brothers) Favorite Baritone 1971 - Glen Allred (Florida Boys) 1972 - Rusty Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1973 - Eddie Dietz (Inspirations) 1974 - Sam Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1975 - Eddie Dietz (Inspirations) 1976 - Cecil Blackwood (Blackwood Brothers) 1977 - Larry Hinson (Hinsons) 1978 - Cecil Blackwood (Blackwood Brothers) 1979 - Eddie Dietz (Inspirations) 1980 - Cecil Blackwood (Blackwood Brothers) 1981 - Wayne Maynard (Kingsmen) 1982 - Glen Payne (Cathedrals) 1983 - Mark Trammell (Cathedrals) 1984-1985 - Randy Shelnut (Dixie Echoes) 1986-1987 - Squire Parsons 1988 - Mark Trammell (Cathedrals) 1989-1991 - Mike LeFevre (Gold City) 1992-1993 - Parker Jonathan (Kingsmen) 1994-1999 - Scott Fowler (Cathedrals) 2000-2001 - Mark Trammell (Gold City) 2002-2003 - Rodney Griffin (Greater Vision) 2004 - Scott Howard (Legacy Five) 2005 - Mark Trammell (Mark Trammell Trio) 2006-2008 - Rodney Griffin (Greater Vision) 2009-2010 - Jim Brady (Booth Brothers) Favorite Bass 1971-1972 - Billy Todd (Florida Boys) 1973 - Paul Downing (Downings) 1974-1976 - Mike Holcomb (Inspirations) 1977 - Buddy Liles (Florida Boys) 1978 - Mike Holcomb (Inspirations) 1979 - Ray Dean Reese (Kingsmen) 1980 - Rex Nelon (Rex Nelon Singers) 1981 - George Younce (Cathedrals) 1982 - Rex Nelon (Rex Nelon Singers) 1983-1984 - George Younce (Cathedrals) 1985 - Ray Dean Reese (Kingsmen) 1986-1988 - George Younce (Cathedrals) 1989-1991 - Tim Riley (Gold City) 1992-1999 - George Younce (Cathedrals) 2000-2001 - Tim Riley (Gold City) 2002 - Mike Holcomb (Inspirations) 2003 - Gene McDonald (Florida Boys) 2004 - Glenn Dustin (Legacy Five) 2005 - Mike Holcomb (Inspirations) 2006 - Tim Duncan (Ernie Haase & Signature Sound) 2007 - Glenn Dustin (Legacy Five) 2008 - Mike Holcomb (Inspirations) 2009-2010 - Eric Bennett (Triumphant Quartet) Favorite Musician 1971-1973 - Howard Goodman (Happy Goodman Family) 1973 - Martin Cook (Inspirations) 1974 - Jimmy Swaggart 1975 - Derrell Stewart (Florida Boys) 1976 - Martin Cook (Inspirations) 1977-1978 - Derrell Stewart (Florida Boys) 1979 - Tommy Fairchild (Blackwood Brothers) 1980-1989 - Anthony Burger (Kingsmen) 1990-1991 - Garry Jones (Gold City) 1992 - Jeff Stice (Perfect Heart) 1993-1997 - Roger Bennett (Cathedrals) 2007 - Roger Bennett (Legacy Five) 2008-2010 - Jeff Stice (Triumphant Quartet) Favorite Musician (non-pianist) 1997-2000 - Steve "Rabbit" Easter (steel guitarist) 2001 - Mike Hopper (Hoppers) (drummer) 2002 - Roger Fortner (McKameys) (bass guitarist) 2003 - Tim Lovelace 2004-2005 - Tim Surrett (Kingsmen) 2006 - John Pfeifer (Pfeifers) (trumpeter) Favorite Pianist 1998-1999 - Roger Bennett (Cathedrals) 2000-2006 - Roger Bennett (Legacy Five) Horizon Group 1988 - Dixe Melody Boys 1989 - Kingdom Heirs 1990 - Down East Boys 1991 - Perfect Heart 1992 - Mullins 1993 - Kevin Spencer Family 1994 - Brian Free & Assurance 1995 - Won by One 1996 - Common Bond 1997 - Talley Trio 1998 - Florida Melody Boys 1999 - Dove Brothers Quartet 2000 - Legacy Five 2001 - Old Time Gospel Hour Quartet 2002 - Carolina Boys 2003 - Ernie Haase & Signature Sound 2004 - Safe Harbor 2005 - Mercy's Mark 2006 - LeFevre Quartet 2007 - Paid in Full 2008 -Tribute Quartet 2009 - Crist Family 2010 - Sou'd Out Quartet Horizon Individual 1988 - Jeff Stice 1989 - Jane Greene 1990 - Amy Lambert (Greenes) 1991 - Ernie Haase (Cathedrals) 1992 - Scott Fowler (Cathedrals) 1993 - Sonya Isaacs (Isaacs) 1994 - Jay Parrack (Gold City) 1995 - David Hill (Gold City) 1996 - Seth Parsons 1997 - Bryan Hutson (Kingsmen) 1998 - Jon McBroom 1999 - David Phelps (Gaither Vocal Band) 2000 - Josh Cobb (Legacy Five) 2001 - Josh Garner (Florida Boys) 2002 - Scott Inman (Poet Voices) 2003 - Andrew Smith (Dove Brothers Quartet) 2004 - Eric Phillips (Mark Trammell Trio) 2005 - Frank Seamans (Legacy Five) 2006 - Wes Hampton (Gaither Vocal Band) 2007 - Nick Trammell (Perrys) 2008 - Jeremy Lile (Brian Free & Assurance) 2009 - Jacob Kitson (Greater Vision) 2010 - Morgan Easter (Jeff & Sheri Easter) Favorite Young Artist 1988 - Gerald Wofle (Cathedrals) 1989 - Brian Free (Gold CIty) 1990 - Kim Hopper (Greenes) 1991 - Brian Free (Gold City) 1992 - Kenny Bishop (Bishops) 1993-1995 - Scott Fowler (Cathedrals) 1996-1999 - Jay Parrack (Gold City) 2000 - Jason Crabb (Crabb Family) 2001 - Lauren Talley (Talley Trio) 2002 - Jason Waldroup (Greater Vision) 2003-2004 - Lauren Talley (Talley Trio) 2005-2006 - Jason Waldroup (Greater Vision) 2007 - Scott Inman (Triumphant Quartet) 2008 - Nick Trammell (Perrys) 2009 - Joseph Habedank (Perrys) Favorite Songwriter 1986 - Squire Parsons 1987 - Kirk Talley 1988-1991 - Ronny Hinson 1992-1995 - Squire Parsons 1996-1997 - Kirk Talley 1998 - Phil Cross 1999-2010 - Rodney Griffin Marvin Norcross Award 1981 - Caroll Stout 1982 - Wendy Bagwell (Wendy Bagwell and the Sunliters) 1983 - Les Beasley (Florida Boys) 1984 - Don Butler 1985 - W.B. Nowlin 1986 - Eldridge Fox (Kingsmen) 1987 - Glen Payne and George Younce 1988 - Jack Pittman (Palmetto State Quartet) 1989 - Roy Carter (Chuck Wagon Gang) 1990 - Squire Parsons 1991 - Paul Heil 1992 - Bob Brumley 1993 - Jake Hess 1994 - James Blackwood (Blackwood Brothers) 1995 - Buddy Liles (Florida Boys) 1996 - Tim Riley (Gold City) 1998 - Connie Hopper (Hoppers) 1999 - Archie Watkins (Inspirations) 2000 - Ed O'Neal (Dixie Melody Boys) 2001 - Reuben Bean (McKameys) 2002 - Martin Cook (Inspirations) 2003 - Glen Allred (Florida Boys) 2004 - Eddie & Janice Crook 2005 - Jackie & Elaine Wilburn 2008 - Maurice Templeton (Singing News & Templeton Tours) Templeton/Norcross Award 2009 - Jerry Kirksey 2010 - Primitive Quartet Category:Award